


What actually goes on in Halloween night

by Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox), Realfairygirl



Series: Abnormality down time [5]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Ha! no. (I use Alastor against you :3), Haha Foxy must do most of the tags, M/M, i'm lazy now shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl
Summary: So what in the name of hell actually happens when Halloween passes by, well this is what. - Foxy
Relationships: Der Freischütz/Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
Series: Abnormality down time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045
Kudos: 4





	What actually goes on in Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is way to self-indulgent with Der and Butterfly not going to lie - Foxy.

The young mercenary simply nicknamed "Red" began her descent down the hall in a much more accelerated manner than usual. As she came to the door of her friend Funeral of the Dead Butterfly's no sooner did she look at the door before proceeding to kick it down, surprising the poor abnormality inside.

The butterfly jumps as soon as Red came in "Ah Red what do you want, its the second time today you have done this!" The mercenary rolled her eye at the statement before beginning to impatiently tap her foot on the ground.

"Have you been living under a fucking rock? Or are you denser than your coffin?" At the comment, the butterfly gave a very tired sigh.

"No, Red I, haven't and don't call me stupid."

"No promises" The mercenary grumbled.

"Besides, I know what Halloween is now anyway, thanks to Der" If the butterfly had a face, it would certainly convey a great amount of annoyance at the younger women, Red didn't care about how her older friend felt at the time, she needed to celebrate Halloween and god damn it, she was going too!

"Good, now get your ass up, we need to go get Chutz, you know someone who's less dense than you." With that Red ran off down the hall at an accelerated speed, leaving her very annoyed companion to pick up his coffin and follow after her, the coffin itself was old and slightly damaged but that didn't stop the butterfly humanoid from carrying it around with him everywhere.

"Fine Red, I don't care anyways, lead the way" The Butterfly follows the sprinting Red down the corridor running to try to keep up with Red, but none one could run after her. at her full speeds, she would be almost impossible to catch up with let alone stop. The mercenary's fist tightened slightly at the words before pulling up one finger at her older friend before continuing to run off.

"Thank you, Red" The butterfly sighed before continuing to attempt to run after the human version of All-around helper...if Red could even be called "human".

As the mercenary came to a stop at the demons door, she didn't even attempt to look at the humanoid butterfly before kicking the door down so strongly, that the demon abnormality inside instinctively pointed his gun at the door.

"Oh, sorry Red, you scared me" Der quietly moved his gun back at his side, slightly embarrassed at the overreaction.

"What are you? A fucking pussy?"  
"No, I was trying to clean my gun" Red rolled her eye at this before running off without another word.

The Butterfly sighs "What's Red, going to do now?"

Der simply asked his own question "What happened between you two now?"

The Butterfly sighs for the second time " Red was irritating me again. Its just her comments they make me so annoyed."

"So you chose to argue with her?" The demon gave a blank expression while looking at the shorter abnormality.

"I probably shouldn't, should I?" Butterfly replies while he looks up at the taller abnormality.

"No, you shouldn't." With that final conformation, Der made his way out of the containment room, opting to go and rant about all this to Eugene and Army in Black later if they annoyed him that much again. Leaving the shorter abnormality to walk out by himself.

The Butterfly walks Out himself. The Butterfly walks around to look for Red and finds her about to use toilet paper on Malkuth's office. The mercenary turned around at the sounds of footsteps, before scowling at the humanoid and proceeding to throw the toilet paper everywhere, before running off.

  
"What the hell?!" Eugene ran in looking at all the toilet paper near Malkuth's office. "Butterfly, what the hell happened?!"

"No, idea, if I did I would tell you Eugene" The Butterfly was lying but Eugene did not know, how could he? He isn't a mind reader after all.

"I know you would- wait. It was Red wasn't it?"

"I can't tell you if it was or it wasn't. Now let me go get some candy" Butterfly walks off to go trick or treating. Eugene simply watched him go before sighing in defeat and walking off to go do his own thing.

Halloween went quite well, Red threw toilet paper everywhere, Butterfly got candy and Eugene finally found out who toilet papered Malkuth offices. Is the story over? Yes, it is.

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to delete a lot of bullshit - Foxy


End file.
